


Use Me

by BecauseFanfictionThough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Smut, it's not even good smut, it's only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFanfictionThough/pseuds/BecauseFanfictionThough
Summary: Waiting up for Dean to get home from his one-night-stand, you can't help but feel a tad jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

Four o’clock in the morning and you were still sitting there at a table in the library, researching lore on wraiths that can’t be killed with silver to the heart. You were thankful that this case didn’t take you too far from the bunker as the boys had just had two back-to-back cases before this. You were thankful to be able to sip beer and read old books in your own home. Sam, planning to be up at seven o’clock in the morning, had gone to bed hours ago. Dean, having met a pretty blonde at the bar he and his brother had been interrogating people at hours ago, had decided to spend his night out. And oh fuck, did it raise a fire in your chest.

You weren’t in love with Dean, not by any means. After all, you’d slept with him before only to be kicked out the second he had reached his personal satisfaction.

The front door opened, causing you to jump and set down your book. Looking up you recognized Dean’s figure walking down the stairs in the dim lighting. You took a deep breath and leaned forward, focusing your eyes on the book in front of you and trying to pretend that you hadn’t noticed the elder Winchester entering the bunker.

“You’re up late,” Dean noted, walking into the room.

“You’re out late,” you retorted.

Silence filled the space between the two of you as Dean walked through the room and into the kitchen. It was only moments later that he returned with two beers, popping the caps on both of them and setting one in front of you.

“It’s four o’clock in the morning. I don’t need a beer.” You pressed your hand to the side of the bottle and pushed it to the side.

“It’s four o’clock in the morning and I have blue balls. I need one.” Dean was never one to be subtle and he didn’t break character now.

“Night didn’t go as planned?” you asked.

“Almost did. Then it turned out the girl was a wraith. A wraith that can’t be killed with silver…a wraith whose head is in the trunk of my car.”

You threw your head back and laughed. This was everything that you’d hoped for and more after learning from Sam that Dean was planning to spend his night with a girl at her apartment.

 

Something in you couldn’t hold back. Suddenly you had the capability of being the center of his attention for the night and you weren’t going to give it up.

You stood, dropping the leather jacket from your shoulders and rounding the table to Dean. You immediately straddled his thighs and placed your hands on his shoulders. His eyebrows flew upwards. Sure, he looked surprised but you knew that he wasn’t. Ever since you had moved in you’d been his convenient fuck—the one who’d been there to take his dick when nobody else would.

“Need some help with that?” you asked.

A smirk spread across Dean’s face as his hands found your waist. One of his knees pulled back, signaling you to straddle only one leg instead of both and when your sex was firmly pressed against his right thigh he began to move his hands, encouraging you to grind against him. You gasped lightly, your hips following his lead and grinding your pussy slowly back and forth over his jeans. His hands picked up pace, encouraging you to move faster, and you obliged, grinding against him harder. You pressed your hips downwards and lightly moaned at the feeling of your jeans rubbing against your panty-less pussy. Your clit ground down into the rough material and you gripped Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean…” you whimpered and he didn’t hesitate to hold you tighter, standing up and pushing you against the table.

With a small jump you sat yourself on the table and couldn’t seem to take your eyes off of his.

“Y/N…” Dean growled before diving his mouth down to your neck, licking and nipping at the side of it until your body twitched and spasmed and pulled away from him. The feeling was too intense.

“Do I get to be your backup?” you asked.

Dean pulled away from your neck and looked at you with his wide, green eyes. You hadn’t meant to even say anything, but you couldn’t hold back. Dean blinked once, twice, three times.

“You think that’s what you are? My backup?”

“Aren’t I?”

Without notice he pressed on your shoulders, forcing you to lay down on the table, his hands holding the backs of your knees as he pushed his hardening, jean-clad cock against you pussy. You gasped and couldn’t help but to lift your hips up towards him. You didn’t miss the smirk that spread across his face.

“I don’t care. Fucking use me,” you gasped at him, doing everything you could to try and rub yourself against his bulge.

Dean reached down, undoing his belt and jeans with one hand before pushing them and his boxers down far enough to let his cock spring free. Your heart caught in your chest—it was all you had wanted since you learned he had taken some girl home that night. He gripped it with his right hand, stroking it slowly while he looked you in the eye.

“Pants. Off.” He demanded.

Immediately you obeyed, undoing your jeans and pushing them down to your ankles along with you panties.

“Good girl,” Dean growled from somewhere deep in his chest, prompting a new wave of wetness to form between your legs.

“Dean, please…” you begged, spreading yourself for him and displaying your cunt.

“Oh, baby girl…fuck.”

Dean held his cock tightly, giving it a few more pumps before leading it to your dripping opening. He nudged it against your hole lightly, just barely pushing in before pulling backwards and rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. A moan tore from your throat and you tried to push your hips towards him. In the back of your mind you thought about Sam possibly waking up and walking in, but you didn’t care. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing except Deans cock pushing into your cunt.

“Please,” you begged, meeting his eyes and pouting.

Dean couldn’t resist. He pushed the head of his cock into your waiting hole and you cried out, begging him for more. Dean groaned and pressed further into you, all the way until you could feel his hips pressed against the backs of your thighs. So deep that it hurt a little.

“Yes,” you whimpered, edging him on.

Dean began to move his hips, pulling back before slamming into you. Your hands reached up and gripped your breasts, struggling to pinch your nipples beneath your shirt. Dean continued to pound you at a brutal pace, desperate for his release. The table legs squealed as they were pushed backwards across the tiled floor.

“You like that? Huh? You like that cock?” Dean asked, breathlessly.

You moaned in response, unable to form a coherent response as he fucked you into the table. A hand reached down, rubbing against your clit and instantly sending you over the edge. You screamed out, your orgasm hitting you in waves. Your body spasmed beneath Dean’s, your pussy convulsing around his cock.

Suddenly you were empty. He pulled out of you. Cock still hard and throbbing, he stepped backwards, away from you. Your brow furrowed and you sat up ato look at him. You could cum again, you knew you could. If you could just feel his cock pulsing inside of you, cumming inside your cunt, you knew you could cum again. And you knew that you would love it.

“You’re not here for me to use you,” Dean said darkly before pulling up his jeans, tucking his hard cock into the waistband and walking away.

You lay there on the table, panting and confused, your cum dripping from between your pussy lips down onto the table. You shook your head, pulling yourself from your horny daze and sliding off of the table.

“What?” You whispered to yourself lowly, pulling up your jeans. With nobody there to answer you, you turned back to the table to pick up the book you had been reading and headed off towards your bedroom, deciding you would clean the table when you woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive. Here's my absolutely awful chapter 2.

You showered in the morning, too tired to have done so the night before. After dressing in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts with nothing else underneath you headed towards the kitchen. You’d dress appropriately once you figured out what the day had in store for you. Once in the kitchen, you found Dean, transferring the last pancake onto the top of a stack he already had built on a plate.

“Hey,” you said before yawning.

Dean hardly looked up at you, grabbing onto the plate on the counter and offering it towards you. You put up a hand, declining the food. You weren’t really hungry that morning. The night before was still playing through you mind and it felt…ominous. Too ominous for you to be comfortable eating food that Dean had cooked for you.

“Where’s Sam? He’s usually up by now.” You walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen and hoisted yourself up onto it, watching as Dean went to the fridge to pull out a bottle of syrup. It was only half full and you knew most of it had been used by him. He was a freaking junkie for sugar.

“He went to follow up on some leads about the wraith situation,” Dean answered, pouring an unholy amount of syrup onto his pancakes.

“There are leads?” You asked, confused. Last you knew, judging by Dean’s mishap the night before, they didn’t have any idea where to even start looking for the nest of silver-immune wraiths.

“Yup,” Dean turned to pull a fork from one of the kitchen drawers and then turned back to you.

Silence overtook the two of you as he stood there, digging into his breakfast. The fact that he was eating there in the kitchen instead of taking his food to the main room where ehe would normally eat told you that the conversation wasn’t over. So you stayed there, seated on the counter, and waited for the conversation to unfold.

When nothing happened for a full minute you said, “So…”

“So?”

The single word passed through Dean’s lips harshly. Harshly enough for you to pull back a back, your eyebrows furrowing.

“So, what?”

“Are we going to talk about last night, or what?”

The bluntness of his words caught you by surprise and you didn’t know how to react for a moment. You took time to gather your thoughts before responding, “What’s there to talk about? We fucked. We do that all the time.”

“You think I’m using you,” Dean said.

You didn’t mean to, but you let out a vicious chuckle, “And? Aren’t you? I mean, not in a bad way. For sex at least, we all know I’m a better hunter than you.”

Dean abandoned his pancakes, rounding the island to place his hips between your thighs.

“Not true. And…not true. Are you that fucking out of it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Y/N you’re fucking gorgeous. You’re living in my house. Do you honestly think I’m just using you to get my rocks off when there’s nobody else around?”

“Well…yeah?” you responded, your eyes turning away from him. You’d never admit it but the thought of what you knew to be the truth made your stomach churn.

“Y/N….” his voice faltered as he leaned forwards to press his lips against your neck. His teeth grazed your skin and you gasped as he suckled at the sensitive skin at the side of your neck. “You think I would look for anyone else if I thought you wanted me?”

It was like your heart had stopped in your chest. Where was this conversation going? Was he really saying what he thought he was saying?

“I mean…yes?” You said.

Dean pulled back, his green eyes burning into yours. He bit his lower lip lightly, obviously holding back from simply trying to express his emotions though absolutely fucking ravaging you.

“I’m not. I didn’t think you’d want me,” he leaned forwards and kissed your neck again. “Thought you’d want someone better.” Another kiss. “Less broken.” One more kiss. “Fuck, I want you so much.”

Your eyebrows furrowed together as you pulled back, away from him, and looked back into his eyes. There was something there. A desperation you only recognized from the nights where he felt like if he didn’t get to screw someone he would explode.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m not using you. Would never use you. Y.N…I want you so bad. I go out with other chicks and…you’re still all I want. I think about you every time I cum with someone else.”

You sat in a stunned silence, trying to regain you train of thought, but Dean’s hands moving to your breasts and roughly squeezing them absolutely ruins any chance you had of piecing your mind back together. He squeezes your nipples through your thin shirt, knowing how much you love it and you sigh sharply. The smirk on his lips doesn’t go unnoticed before he pushes your shirt up and leans down, taking one of your nipples into his mouth.

“Fuck, I love these,” he says, sucking and nibbling at your left nipple, and then your right.

Your thighs are spreading inadvertently and he takes it as an invitation to grip the waistband of your shorts and tug them down. The cool air of the kitchen on your sex is nothing but invited and suddenly he’s crouched down, his mouth level with your pussy.

“Dean…” you whimper.

You don’t have time for any other words to leave your lips before Dean’s mouth is on you, sliding his tongue up and down your slit slowly and teasingly. You moaned at the slow, deliberate feeling of his tongue moving against you, and nearly screamed when you felt his large, wet tongue pushing into your tight hole. Your hands slid down, tangling into his hair as your back arched. You just wanted more of him—more than just his tongue inside of you. But when you tried to tug him upwards by his hair he gripped onto your thighs and started to fuck you with his tongue. In and out his tongue moved, maing your hips jerk and your head throw backwards.

“Dean, fuck, yes,” you hissed.

His tongue left your hole, travelling upwards to tease your clit and the feeling was so intense that it was everything you could do not to thrash around and slide off of the island. All you wanted was his cock. It felt like there was nothing else you had ever wanted in your entire life.

Dean stood up then, gripping the band of his pajama bottoms and pulling them down below his throbbing cock. Tinted red, it stood at attention, begging to enter you, and all you could do in response was open your legs wider. Dean didn’t hesitate to accept your invitation, lining himself up with your hole before roughly sliding himself into you.

“Oh my god, baby girl…” he groaned.

Baby girl? You couldn’t help but be thrown off. Sweet nicknames weren’t really his thing. But there you were, the object of his sudden affections with his cock thrusting into your dripping cunt and you couldn’t have been happier. He pounded into you at an unrelenting pace, desperate for his release. Your hands reached forward, gripping onto his hips and encouraging him to fuck you harder. He obliged, his hips thrusting forward at lightning speed, just absolutely desperate to fuck you into oblivion.

“Yes, like that. Don’t stop, please,” you whimpered. You could feel yourself getting sore and at the same time you had never felt anything so wonderful into your entire life.

“Fuck baby, gonna cum,” Dean panted.

You cried out again and began to beg for him to cum inside you—for him to fill you. Dean obliged, giving five or six more pumps before he was shuddering above you, his fingers digging painfully into your hips. He was cumming and the thought of him filling you sent you over the edge, causing your body to shudder and convulse around him.

Eventually he came down, leaning forwards and pressing hiss forehead to yous.

“Do you know ho long I’ve wanted just you, and didn’t think you wanted me back?” He asked. “I thought you were using me.”

“Never,” you panted. “Never.”


End file.
